


Justice Bitch

by merryfortune



Category: BNA: Brand New Animal (Anime)
Genre: Age Difference, Cunnilingus, Cussing, Degradation, Don't Like Don't Read, F/M, Furry, Out of Character, Scent Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:42:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23493406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryfortune/pseuds/merryfortune
Summary: Shirou eats out Michiru.
Relationships: Kagemori Michiru/Ogami Shirou
Comments: 49
Kudos: 535





	Justice Bitch

The whiter the bleach, the heavier the stain underneath.

Shirou had seen it time and time again. The more shining with beautiful light an emblem of justice glowed, the dirtier and darker the shadow. Drugs, sex, murder: the arrogance of it all pervaded those around him, in law enforcement and beyond, wherever there was power and authority, it spread like an infection. Reducing their souls to the worst they could be like mange. It was only a matter of time that he succumbed to such natural tension between the bleaching light and the stains of the dark. 

Michiru was his, was going to be his, dirty little secret. Cynically, Shirou knew there worse secrets to harbour but it always starts small. Unassuming. Skirting the law and the borders of immoral desire. Going younger and younger still if this was going to be Shirou’s spiralling poison of choice but maybe. Just maybe, Shirou thought to himself, he could resist and his justice would never degrade further than what he was about to do Michiru. 

Again and again once more for good measure, Shirou just knew because she was fucking delicious, he just knew it from the scent alone which emanated off her, so tantalising and unsavoury.

Just like how Shirou only protected Beastmen, like himself, he would only fuck his own kind as well. Though, they didn’t necessarily have to be wolves like him. Genetics and how they mixed up hormones were weird like that. So long as she - anyone - had a tail or fangs or claws or anything really, he would be into it. Humans were too gross. He couldn’t fathom ever having sex in those mimic forms. He would rather die or take a bullet than go down on a human - or anything that smelt like one.

Michiru was damn lucky that she didn’t smell like a human. Like she was once.

Her little furry face was so fucking cocky when the transformation took over. She rubbed her hands down her legs, ruffling through her thick fur and it turned Shirou on something awful and she had barely gotten out of those tiny short-shorts that she gallivanted around in.

He had been watching her for a little while in that regard. When she said that she was a student, he had been expecting her to be fourteen or something. But no. She was a little bit older than that and that knowledge kept hanging in front of Shirou’s nose whenever she was around and she did something a little too sexy, like going shirtless after a bath or offering her sweaty sports towel to Shirou after she used it, knowing she could get away with it because she was a teenager but she was also an adult. It drove him wild. And finally, he succumbed but after so long of clearly wanting him, Michiru seemed intent on punishing him for it even if the desire was very much mutual. Shirou could smell the arousal on her and he salivated at the idea of tasting it.

Her jock strap style panties twirled on a clawed fingertip of hers before she flung it away. Like a base and brainless animal, Shirou wanted to pounce on them. Smell them, sniff them, paw at them, lick them but he remained strong in the face of such disgusting instincts.

Michiru collapsed into the soft seat of the pleather lounge. She opened up her legs good and wide, her tail behind her and probably irking her but she persevered.

“Come on,” she sneered, licking her black-lined lips, “I know you want me.”

“I do.” Shirou stiffly confessed, standing awkwardly in the middle of the library. 

“Then you can have me. I’m all legal, remember?” Michiru told him. Teased him.

Shirou suppressed a dogged whine. He strode towards her, trying to be strong but her pussy was aroused. She was giving off these delicious scents which marked her fertility and youthfulness. 

Shirou got to his knees and he all but flopped down as he did so. His hands, yes, they were still hands at present, swung by his sides as he drew in closer to Michiru. He was completely helpless to the maddening lust that was building in his chest. And though he wanted, desperately, to shift, he knew if he was going to get in good and close to Michiru’s cunt, he had to be rid of his snout and Michiru laughed cruelly at the pitiful look he had on his face because of it.

“I thought you were a wolf,” she said, “you seem more like a pet dog to me. And you have the gall to go around correcting me when I identify as a raccoon, not a tanuki.”

“Shut up.” Shirou told her.

Michiru pouted. She couldn’t think of a thing to say in snappish exchange but then Shirou put his mouth to her labia and she didn’t have to say a thing. All she had to do was moan. She didn’t realise how sensitive she was down there and his tongue, it was… it was wild. Gentle, worshipping of her as he began to eat her out, yet ardent because there was this powerful hunger to his technique. He unabashedly got in as good and deep as he could with his pathetic human man tongue.

Afraid of her own claws, Michiru had never experimented with her tanuki self before. She was afraid of hurting herself but good fucking God, Ginrou above and beyond, Shirou’s tongue felt amazing to her.

Languid and horny whine after languid and horny whine was ripped from her throat as Shirou lapped at her cunt. It was music to Shirou’s keen ears, taking in every note and testing Michiru further so he could make her louder for his pleasure , and better tasting still to his mouth. The tanuki wasn’t even a common prey to the wolf but her taste was like nothing else, Shirou found. Ravaging her with his desire and he lost himself in it, nose to her thick fur, and he transformed. 

“You just can’t help yourself.” Michiru panted. 

Shirou clicked his tongue. It was in agreement, she couldn’t believe it. She squeaked in surprise because of such a thing. And squeaked again when Shirou kept eating her out.

His human man tongue might have been pathetic, both in Shirou’s own perception but Michiru’s as well as she wanted the full experience of taming a Beastman, but his wolf tongue was unforgiving. It was barbed and rough but it didn’t take Michiru long to adapt to such a different sensation and to find pleasure in it.

A low growl worked up through Shirou’s throat as he licked and sucked at Michiru’s cunt. The coarse noise of his desire reverberated back unto Michiru and it had her thrashing. Her hips buckled against Shirou’s face. His human face got all close but his wolf tongue was long, she didn’t mind how it felt to blindly navigate against his long face, bumping irritably against his wet and pointed nose. He just kept eating her out, even as her lithe legs kicked and her plump tail wagged. He growl spike. Dropped through his fangs like his drool, the tip of his tongue flicked over Michiru’s clitoris.

“Oh, fuck, shit, Shirou, make me come!” Michiru cried out in her animalistic frenzy as she neared her climax.

Shirou could have come himself from that alone. Her declaration did more than just demand of him her wants, but exposed her inexperience due to age and Shirou relished it. Her musk was as wet and as heavy as he had ever known it to be. Michiru was so virginal, he found it revoltingly beautiful. 

She was so close. So fucking close. They both could sense it and it didn’t even take an animal intuition to know it.

Her helplessness in her sex was sublime. But he powered on. Showing complete and utter strength and domination… over himself and himself alone. Michiru continued to grind against him and he ate back with a devotedly lashing tongue. He was being hasty but he couldn’t help himself. He would rather Michiru’s selfish orgasm come to fruition over his own despite how his cock straining so hard against his trousers would beg to differ. All because he wanted to keep savouring her taste

His knees weren’t even aching. His mouth certainly wasn’t either. But Shirou still wanted more as Michiru came. It was difficult to tell if he had permitted it or if she just couldn’t take all the energy anymore. But even still, Shirou gave no chance for Michiru to either recover from her orgasm - or even the chance to savour it herself. He still ate her out.

“Fuck,” Michiru murmured softly, “you’re fucking cruel.” Her words were punctuated with ill-placed breaths taken. 

Shirou growled. Closed his eyes. She had no idea. She was his dirty little secret after all. His personal ones, anyway, and he had never had a personal dirty secret before. He had a few professional ones, benefiting him and his justice but not one of putrid self-indulgence like a barely legal girlfriend to tongue fuck.

Shirou huffed and his hot breath ruffled Michiru’s fur. He pulled back. Neither were enjoying it anymore, clearly. Like a dog which had just eaten a good meal, Shirou smacked his lips together. He tongued over his sharp teeth, licking at the drool on his lips. He wiped at it with the back of his arm. He still knelt in front of her, not moving - and neither was she.

Lazily, Michiru leaned towards him, over him, and put her paw on his forehead. She pet the crown of his head and his ears flicked downwards. She giggled when she noticed that Shirou disliked being pet by her.

“You did good.” she praised him and she found her mean streak again. “But that’s easy to do when you’re my first, such a dirty dog.”

Annoyed, Shirou finally got to his feet. Despite a lack of aches, he seemed weary. His eyes were thin. Sharp.

Michiru’s eyes dropped to Shirou’s crotch. She couldn’t help it. Shirou towered over her, after all. His erection was, basically, right in her face and seeing that canine bulge ignited her all over again. Her eyes widened. And he knew it. That she was all turned on again. It was in the way her ears flattened against her head and how excited her curling toes were, all askew still on the lounge.

“I’m going to put in your place, tanuki.” he growled at her, dark and grisly.

She swallowed. Cocked a dirty smirk. “Try me.” she boasted.

“With pleasure.” Shirou told her all too calmly with the knowledge that self-set prophecies were quickly coming true. It should have been burdensome but against the grain of his lust, it really wasn’t.


End file.
